Computer systems including mobile devices, such as, for example, cellular telephones, tablet computers, hotspot routers, laptop computers, and the like, can be configured to detect and connect to wireless networks, for example, Wi-Fi networks and cellular networks. The mobile devices can be transported, for example, by users of the devices, to multiple geographic locations within a geographic area. Wireless network service providers can install infrastructure (for example, multiple wireless network service providing structures) to provide wireless network services to the mobile devices throughout the geographic area. For example, cellular network service providers and Wi-Fi service providers can install cellular network towers and routers, respectively, or both, at different geographic locations within the geographic area. One or more of the wireless network service providing structures can provide service to a mobile device within a particular geographic location. As the mobile device is transported from the particular geographic location to another, for example, adjacent, geographic location, the structures installed in the particular geographic location can hand-off the mobile device to structures installed in the adjacent geographic location so that the mobile device does not lose connection to the wireless network.